The Interview Show: Pokemon
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: OC character, Holly has a chat with Ash Ketchum, but it takes an odd turn. Taichi and Yamato show up too!


P'g: -.-; Do I really have to continuously repeat myself...ok...I wrote this about 4 years ago. If I find something in here that I should explain I will randomly pop up and do a A/N: notes for you, ok?

* * *

**The Interview Show**

**With your hostProdigiousGirl's very own original character! Holly!**

**Holly: welcome to another addition of The Interview Show. I know, last time (with Rock) I didn't have a name for my show, but now I do. So today I'd like to introduce you to one of the longest-ok, ever since 1997- Japanese Anime (that I know of)...Pokemon! Today I'll be interviewing Ash Ketchum. **

**Ash: Hi everyone!**

**(the audience knavishly responds with the original stupidness of... (no, it can't be!): HI ASH!)**

**Holly: Well Ash, it's truly a pleasure having you here today.**

**Ash: Well yes, of course it is, and it's also a pleasure being here, after all I saw your very first show and it was amazing! **

**Holly: Yes, yes it was! So how have you been doing Ash?**

**Ash: Well Holly, we've started another season of Pokemon, it's called the Master league. And as usual, I have, again, have the lead.**

((A/N: I've already mentioned it...but...incase you randomly decided to skip the OP, I wrote this about 4 years ago.))

**Holly: Ash, Pokemon are real creatures, it's not just a show I'll assure you.**

**Holly: I hear you have a website, am I correct?**

**Ash: You sure are Holly! Both Brock and Misty have one too!**

**Holly: --' great...**

**Ash: (getting all hyper) Wanna know what they're called, huh? Do ya? Or do you just wanna have a battle! Well I'll beat ya! I know I can win, I've never lost! HA, laugh that at your profile!**

**Holly: Sure, I'd like to know about your website, and HEY! You've lost before!**

((A/N: No...I didn't actually make websites for them...(shifty eyes) back then I didn't know how to...))

**Ash: ...No I haven't...**

**Holly: Would you like me to count and describe all the times you've lost?**

**Ash: ...No...**

**Holly: Why don't you tell us about your website.**

**Ash: Sure! (mumbles to self) If it'll bring your attention to me instead of Gary for once.**

**Holly: ...I heard that...**

**Ash: Fine than! Why don't you tell me what so wrong with me than! HUH? Am I not good enough for you?**

((A/N: Ash was my first anime crush ever so I still kinda hold on to that (laughs). But yeah, when I wrote this I had no intention of putting it on the net so I was able to write it anyway I wanted to...))

**audience: OOOOOOHHHHHH**

**Holly: Ash, Gary's my cousin.**

((A/N: That's another story...It's a Pokemon OC thing...))

**Ash: I thought some random guy named Izzy from Digimon was.**

**Holly: first of all, please try not to say random or you'll get me started on my continuation saying of "random". Second of all, yes, both of them are my cousins. You see...Gary is part of my moms side. And Izzy is part of my dads.**

((A/N: For more on that read my other Interview Shows. I have a bad habit of incorporating things into numerous fics...but like I said...these were never really planned to be put on the net.))

**(Gary steps out from the backstage)**

**Gary: That's why you have magic and I don't!**

((A/N: -.-;; That's another long (Digimon OC) story...for some info you can check out the Metropolis Interview.))

**Audience: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh**

**Gary & Holly: Awww, shut up!**

**Audience: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH**

**Ash: Gary, it's you!**

**Gary: Let's battle Ash! Let's see who's the better man!**

**(Pokemon theme starts and Ash is battling Gary for the title of Champion) **

**Holly: Well, while those two are battling we'll bring some people, that WERE suppose to meet Ash, out and have a talk to them, so ladies and gentlemen- I still don't know why everyone says GENTLEmen. They're not gentle, not at all- anyway, put your hands together for Pikachu and Brock!**

**Brock: (starts blushing and holds Holly's hand doing his usual routine) ****Holly, please be mine! Please, you and I could work together to produce this show, as well as our own kind...**

**(Gary and Ash stop battling in the background when they hear Brock say this): WHAT!**

**Ash: Oh no you don't!**

**Gary: Yeah! What Ash said!**

**Holly: (mumbling to self) Wow, they're agreeing...**

**Misty: (who some how stumbles on stage after hearing the noises): What is going on!**

**Pikachu: Pika, pika, pikachu, pi. (Translation: I think Holly is going to end the show.)**

**Misty: she can't...it's only the 2nd page going on to the 3rd one!**

((A/N: I wrote this on Microsoft...'nuff said.))

**Pikachu: Pika pi, chu, pika, pika cha! (Translation: But with Gary and Ash beating up Brock, and the show going terribly wrong, not to mention my date with Pichu, along with Holly's date, Tai...)**

((A/N: Again...see Metropolis Interview for more...))

**Gary, Ash, Brock: What! Holly's got a boyfriend?**

**Tai: (who is somehow in the crowd): That's right you JackBEEP!**

((A/N: Aw, he's so supportive...he's been to almost all the shows!))

**Holly: TAI! What did we say about the BEEPing?**

**Tai: Sorry, but I knew they'd cause trouble...**

**Holly: You're right, but what I was going to say was it is better to use the whole word when talking to Ash, he tends to not understand the "beep"ing thing.**

**Tai: Sorry, I'll try to swear a little harder next time.**

**Holly: That's my Tai-chan. Just remember, you can swear, but not around me. (whispers unless it's at Ash, who is near me.)**

((A/N: er...you're probably confused but I wrote this to be funny...by the time I wrote it had been about a year since I stopped watching Pokemon.))

**Tai: (smiles)**

**Pikachu: Pika, pikachu, pikacha (translation: can I be excused to have a smoke?)**

**Ash: Pikachu? You smoke?**

**Pikachu: (Rants some pikachu language) (Translation: What the hell you bum! I've been around you for at least two years and you still don't understand the fact that I smoke, you're such a BUM!)**

**Ash: (shrivels up in the corner due to the fact that his best, yes, PIKACHU, the meanest pokemon in the galaxy, IS his best friend, has called him nothing but garbage): How could you Pikachu?**

**Pikachu: shut up you piece of garbage!**

**Brock: huh? Pikachu can talk! **

**Misty: and his voice is so...so grouchy! Like the bulldozer guy on "Hey Arnold"!**

**Pikachu: Of course I can talk you** **(multiple stars show up)**

((A/N: Fanfiction is being mean and not letting asterisks on the stories anymore...)

**Tai: (standing up again) Hey you stupid un-superior to Agumon thing! Only I'm allowed to swear! ...well, at least on this show...**

**Pikachu: siddown you Bum!**

((A/N: I need a bigger vocabulary for Pikachu...))

**Tai: (rolling his hands into fist) Why I oudda!**

**Matt: (who's beside him) Calm down Tai!**

**Pikachu: Look! I can see the famous Yellow sea of Gel!**

**Matt: (blushing) Well, I do look really good and...Hey! That wasn't a compliment.**

**Tai: Can I? Can I get him Matt?**

**Matt: After what he said...I'm not stoppin' ya!**

**Ash: I'll put him back inside his Poke-ball. **

**The crowd: (starts chanting) Ash, ash, ash, ash, ash...**

**A dream voice: Ash...Ash...ASH!**

**Ash: (suddenly, as fast as lightning, sits up and looks around) Where...where am I?**

**Misty: (with a big smile) We're about to go back on stage, after all, when you and Gary blacked out fromgetting hitin the facefromeach othersPoke-balls, we went to a commercial.**

**Ash: Oh.**

**Holly: Yeah, and now we have about 3 quarters left of a page since I snuck inside Ash's head and recorded his dream.**

**Misty: How could you!**

**Brock: I wish you could seep into my dreams...**

**Tai: (who's also in the background) Ok, you guys ready? 1,2,3, and you guys are on!**

**Holly: (walking out from behind the curtain) And thanks for coming to today's show! I trust you all had a good time watching Ash's dream! Next time on "the interview show" we're going to interview none other than...Kai, from Beyblade! So everyone that want's to see a more successful show, buy your tickets now. We all need to ban together against Kai and his grouchiness! Stay tooned for our new show airing next... The SpongeBob and Squidword hour! Featuring Gary and SpongeBob's friend, Patrick, so I'll just have to say, Good Night! Not to mention after the Show with Kai, we are suppose to have one with KAIba! What a coincidence! Good bye everyone!

* * *

**

P'g: (sweatdrop) I already upload the Beyblade Interview. I forgot this one comes first...anyway, I neglected to do a Kaiba interview so...oh well. R&R! 


End file.
